to_all_the_boys_ive_loved_beforefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Kavinsky
'''Peter Kavinsky' is Lara Jean Covey's boyfriend and Genevieve's ex-boyfriend. Appearance Peter has nutbrown hair and long eyelashes. He is tall and fit due to him playing lacrosse. He is going to be portrayed by Noah Centineo in the upcoming 2018 film. Personality Peter is described as somebody who is always confident and who makes other people enjoy his company. He is nice and thoughtful, and although he tends to joke a lot, he is still serious when it comes to his relationships. Sometimes he, too, gets embarassed or self-conscious. He is open-minded and spontaneous, making him constantly try new things like movies Lara Jean picks or her bakery. He doesn't want to be like his father when he grows up and is afraid that he will lose Lara Jean once they go to seperate colleges, so much that he even considers going to UNC instead of UVA, his first choice. Relationships Lara Jean Covey Lara Jean is Peter's girlfriend. Peter knew Lara Jean since middle school but never knew that she had liked him until in the beginning of To All the Boys I've Loved Before when Lara Jean's love letters get send out. When their fake-relationship starts, they are nothing more than companions with their own seperate goals - Lara Jean needs to suppress her feelings for Josh and make him stay away from her, while Peter wants Genevieve to get jealous and prove her that he can get happy with a girl other than her. Unexpectedly, Peter falls for Lara Jean during the course of the first book and confesses to her, leading to them going out. In P.S. I Still Love You Peter mentions that he always liked Lara Jean a bit, which is the reason why he kissed her at Genevieve's house in seventh grade. Mrs. Kavinsky Peter has a good relationship with his mother, mainly because she's the only person who's ever been a parent to him. He sometimes runs errands for her and helps out in her shop. He is also very protective of his mother and her reputation, not wanting anybody to see her badly. Owen Kavinsky Owen is Peter's little brother. Although Owen can be annoying or rude, Peter still loves his brother. Owen also goes to Peter's lacrosse games sometimes, although it is shown that he isn't interested in them. Mr. Kavinsky Peter's father is divorced from his mother. It is mentioned that they used to have a very good relationship before the divorce, and that his father even came to watch all of Peter's lacrosse games. After the divorce Peter's father remarried and stopped caring about Peter and his brother Owen, since he now had children with his new wife that he had to take care of. He tries to get in touch with Peter again in Always and Forever, Lara Jean. Kitty Covey Peter is friends with Kitty. He thinks that she's a clever young girl with a strong personality and even continues driving her to school after his temporary break-up with Lara Jean in P.S. I Still Love You. However, Kitty doesn't prefer Peter over Lara Jean, which shows when Peter gets mad at Lara Jean at the cake fair in the second book and Kitty takes her side instead of Peter's. Margot Covey It is never clearly shown which relationship Margot and Peter have. In To All the Boys I've Loved Before Margot says that she doesn't particularily like Peter and believes that he is not the right person for Lara Jean to be with. Nevertheless it is implied that Margot gains trust in him during the end of book one and the course of P.S. I Still Love You and is impressed that he held his promise that the video of the ski-trip would be gone soon. Daniel Covey Peter has a good relationship with Daniel. After the video from the ski trip was made public and Lara Jean's father found out about it, he did everything to get it down and not to upset her dad any further, since he doesn't want to be seen badly by him and respects him. He also often says that Dr. Covey is a nice, good father unlike his own, and that Lara Jean is lucky to have a father who is "not a dirtbag". Josh Sanderson It is never clearly said what kind of relationship Peter and Josh have, but it is implied that Peter dislikes Josh. Mostly because of the events of To All the Boys I've Loved Before, but also partly because he just doesn't seem to like Josh as a person. Chris There is not much interaction shown between Peter and Chris, yet they seem to get along quite well. Trivia * Lara Jean's and his song is Let's Stay Together by Al Green * According to Lara Jean, he has a very clean voice and is good at singing * Peter used to be in the chorus because there were so many girls in it * He goes to UVA on a lacrosse scholarship after Always and Forever, Lara Jean * Lara Jean was his first kiss References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Kavinsky family